


Drink to That

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Bangalore finds Mirage on the roof of the Paradise Lounge one night, and they take the opportunity to discuss their fucked up lives.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Drink to That

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

It wasn't where she expected to end up tonight; on the roof of the Paradise Lounge with Elliott, both of them lying side by side, silently gazing up at the stars. Anita had climbed the fire escape, partly hoping to catch a glimpse of Loba. She couldn't have gotten far. Or maybe she could have, with that wacky bracket of hers. She'd heard shuffling on the roof and thought Miss Andrade had decided to help herself to some valuables before she took off. But when she climbed the ladder the rest of the way up, she found Mirage; pacing. He tried to look natural when he noticed her, as if wandering around the rooftops at this hour was perfectly normal. He did own the place, so at least he had an excuse to be here. Her however… 

"You mind if I smoke?"   
She turned her head slightly to look at him, giving him a side eye that seemed to go unnoticed.   
"Thought you quit already."   
The trickster merely shrugged and began digging around in his pockets.   
"Not that kind of smoke."   
He pulled a premade roll from inside his wallet, and lit the end before settling back down. The soldier's nose immediately wrinkled at the smell.  
"Where'd you get that stuff, Witt?"   
He didn't reply, but she could feel his shoulder shrug again, brushing against her's.   
"Don't tell me you're letting Silva buy you shit."   
Elliott exhaled a stream of smoke into the air, beginning to cough when he couldn't hold in his laugh, despite not sounding amused.   
"It's the _least_ he owes me."   
"Fair," she replied, propping herself up on her elbow. "You gonna share, or am I gonna have to pry it off you?" 

The trickster took one last drag, before handing it over, no questions asked. He felt there were enough questions hanging over their heads right now, without him adding to them.   
"So," the soldier began, taking a draw of her own before continuing. "What do you think?"   
"About what?"   
"This whole...situation."   
Elliott shook his head, taking a moment to brush the curls from his eyes.   
"You _seriously_ care what I think?"   
"Figured you're one of the few I can trust around here these days," Anita replied, passing the roll back to him. "Unless you got something to hide too."   
"I'm gonna need a lot more of _this_ before we start having _that_ conversation, Bangs," the trickster said, his tone airy, before letting out a spent chuckle. "Ya ever notice how we only ever meet up when we need to talk about how shitty our lives are?"   
She watched him inhale again, with a sigh.   
"Seems like it's the only thing we ever have to talk about anymore, Witt."   
"If that ain't the truth." 

"So," Anita began again, staring up at the stars over their heads. "What does she have on you?"   
The trickster rolled his smoke between his fingers, considering her question.   
"Who?"   
"Loba."   
"Oh."   
He fell quiet, adjusting his position so he could sit cross-legged, hunching his shoulders.   
"I...don't know, honestly."   
"Must be something big," the soldier continued, reaching over to snag the roll from him. "You get that sour look on your face whenever she opens her mouth."   
She half expected him to make some joke about how his face was incapable of such a thing. Instead, he let out what sounded like a tired sigh.   
"I...my mom's...not doing the best."   
Anita sat up a bit straighter; this isn't the conversation she was expecting.   
"Is she...sick?"   
"Her memory is gone all…", Elliott trailed off, waving his hand around like he couldn't find the right word. "Fucky."  
"I'm...sorry, Elliott."   
"Why? It's not like you made her forget everything," he said, with a half smile but the hurt behind it was obvious. "Even me."  
Anita sucked in her breath.   
"That bad?"   
"Yup. We were trying to keep it a secret. Some of the...last jobs she did. People got hurt. If the wrong people find out then...".   
"Shit."   
"Yuuuup."   
The solder rubbed her hands together, in thought before letting out a long exhale.  
"I feel bad about the situation with Silva. Ajay was right. It was my fault he went through that damn portal."   
"Eh," Elliott shrugged. "Could blame any of us for that one, Bangs. Wraith left it open, and it's not like anyone forced him through it."   
"I'm sure as hell, Ajay would have tried to kill me if anything happened to the little bastard."   
She received a chuckle from her companion for that one.   
"Would she have succeeded?"  
Anita rubbed at her tired eyes, releasing a spent chuckle.   
"At this point in time? Yeah, maybe." 

They sat in silence for some time, simply listening to the bustling of the street down below and the light breeze that cut through the night. It was rare to get a moment's peace like this, these days.   
"You were right, Witt," Anita eventually spoke up, with a small laugh. "We do only ever seem to come together like this when our lives are going down the drain."   
"I will drink to that."   
"Shame we don't have any," she hummed in response, a smirk spreading to her face when the trickster dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a small flask, dangling it in front of her face.  
"Witt, you beautiful son of a bitch."   
Elliott allowed her to take the first drink, before taking the canteen back and holding it dramatically over his head in some sort of mock toast.   
"To us and our increasingly fucky, fucked up lives."   
"You're a real poet," Anita quipped, reaching over to take another drink. "But whatever. I'll drink to anything at this point." 


End file.
